


Cigarette Shaped Hearts

by Small_bump



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Smoking, Univeristy AU, getting drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 10:17:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_bump/pseuds/Small_bump
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Than Harry is gone, disappearing into his dorm (room 45 he commits to his memory) and Zayn stands alone in the hallway a smile on his face which couldn't be wacked off.</p><p> And all he thinks is</p><p> <i>Great now I have to admit that Louis is actually right about something for once!</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Cigarette Shaped Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> based of a prompt for tumblr, also posted there.

(7.00pm)

From: Niall

Where are you mate?

 

(7.30pm)

From: Louis

Get your arse over here now! 

 

(8.00pm)

From: Niall

Put down the paint brush, and come to Louis’s dorm!

 

(8.15pm)

From: Louis

You do this every time I have party! You hide out in your dorm and paint, come on man!

 

Zayn sighed as he took a drag, his lungs expanding filling up with smoke. He looked towards the half-finished canvas, with longing. In reality all he wanted to do was finish his piece, and spend the rest of the night lying on his bed, ear phones in, volume cranked to the max, Frank Ocean blearing through.

 

But the tanned skin boy knew his friends wouldn’t let him out of it this time. He’d sworn to be their tonight, and meet this guy which Louis was convinced he was going to love. Zayn as always was sceptic, especially since the last guy Louis said would be perfect, ended up sleeping with Niall (Josh he thinks his name is, he can’t quite remember)

 

Sighing Zayn put on his cigarette out, into the clay ashtray sitting on the windowsill. He then grabbed his leather jacket sliding it on with easy, before walking out the door, slamming it shut behind him. 

 

x

 

Harry nursed his beer as he watched the door nervously. He was going to kill Louis, first he claims that this guy (Zayn Harry thinks to himself) was perfect for him, than the boy doesn’t even bother to show up. Harry wasn’t some guy that people stand up; he was Harry fucking Styles after all.

 

“Well you know how all those art students are a-” Liam tried to comfort but stopped when he saw the glare he was receiving from the curly haired boy.

 

Louis rolled his eyes, slinging his arms around Harry’s shoulder “don’t listen to Li, Zayn will be here and you’re going to love him!” Louis gushed, sending Harry a playful wink, which made the younger boy blush a poppy red.

 

Knock knock knock

 

“See I told you!” Louis said in a sing voice as he goes over to open his dorm door. 

 

x

 

Louis dorm was on the fifth floor of the building, where as Zayn’s dorm was on the first floor. He took the stairs, always having a fear of elevators for some unknown reason; he’d begin to sweat (not something he wanted right before meeting a guy, even though he was sure he wasn’t going to like him.)

 

Five flights of stairs, two hallways and Zayn stood in front of Louis’s dorm, lifting his hand he knocked on the door.

 

Knock Knock Knock

 

“Look who decided to grace us with his presences” Louis greeted as he opened the door.

 

“Nice to see you to Lou” Zayn said rolling his eyes. Louis was always a bit full on, and today was no different. Sometimes Zayn wondered how they were even friends (Louis loved to be around people, such a social person, where as Zayn was happy to stay inside and paint while listing to music.) He guessed opposites really do attract.

 

“Come on Zayn” Louis said pulling the tanned skinned boy into the room, practically pushing him onto a boys lap. Zayn soon felt hands grab his waist steadying him from the fall that he was sure would have come (stupid Louis!)

 

“Zayn this is Harry his a English student” Louis introduced, making Zayn blushed ever so slightly (though he’d never admit it) “Harry this is Zayn, his an art student”

 

“Hi” Zayn mumbled, looking up to catch Harry’s pale green eyes. His stomach flipped for a moment, and he gulped.

 

“Hey” Harry said, Zayn noticed how smooth and calming his voice was, almost like a lulling piece of music.

 

x

 

Harry looked at Zayn from the corner of his eyes. It was just like Louis to introduce them in the most embarrassing way possible for both boys.

 

They were both sitting on Louis bed, shoulders touching. Zayn radiated the smell of paint, cigarettes, and cologne which have been mixed together to create his own signature smell. (Harry finds that he loves it, though he won’t voice it)

 

Zayn’s talking to Niall, about some art project his doing, and Harry feels his heart swell, at the light which shines so very bright when Zayn is taking about art.

 

x

 

They spend the night drinking (and smoking in Zayn’s case) laughing, and joking. So when it ends both boys are saddened.

 

“Zayn why don’t you walk Harry to his dorm, it’s at the end of the hall” Louis suggested.

 

Liam and Niall snigger under their breaths, at the red which has captured Harry’s face.

 

“Sure, if Harry wants”

 

“Okay!”

 

“Well it’s settled see you tomorrow boys” Louis exclaimed, practically pushing them out of the dorm, ignoring the others laughs.

 

On the walk their which is impossibly short (in Zayn’s opinion anyway) their hands end up intertwined.

 

“I had a good time” Harry smiled.

 

Zayn is usually shy, but he can’t help but reach forward and push some hair out of the curly haired boys face “me to” he whispers as his hand lingered on the boys checks, stroking so carefully, as though he was painting on a canvas.

 

Soon Zayn leaned forward, watching Harry’s eyes close shut as he pressed his lips against the younger boy’s ones, so soft and plump, just right, as if they were made to only kiss Zayn.

 

“You taste like tobacco” Harry whispers, chuckling “I like it”

 

“I’m glad” Zayn smirked.

 

Than Harry is gone, disappearing into his dorm (room 45 Zayn commits to his memory) and Zayn stands alone in the hallway a smile on his face which cannot be wacked off.

 

And all he thinks is

 

Great now I have to admit that Louis is actually right about something for once!


End file.
